summer Break
by LoV YA ShAnE
Summary: Claire and the whole gang are bored. Shane comes up with an idea were they should go. please review this its my first so tell me how good I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I don't own any of these amazing characters I wish I did but I don't.**

**Its my first fanfic so tell me what you think**

**thanks **

**LoV YA ShAnE**

When Claire woke up she was facing Shane and all she could think about was - man i so should kiss i actually might right now but before she could babble on some more in her head she got cut of by shane who was awake and was kissing her. as Shane and Claire were making out eve stormed into Claire's room asking - do you know where my new t-shirt is you know the one with pink.... before she could finish her sentence she realized she just interrupted on there kissing and then bursted in to laughter. Claire's face was beat red so all she said was nope, but knowing eve she also said well meet you and Michael down stairs in 10 minutes okay? well i guess its time to get up now shane said while kissing her forehead.

When Claire went into the kitchen after getting dressed she started making some eggs and bacon when the whole gang came in. Eve and Shane were arguing about some stupid reality show( truthfully I loved the show) and that who should have won so of course they asked Claire and she just grinned and said you're both wrong it should have been joe not ben or stupid Craig, and that git her the finger from and an urgent kiss from Shane who said why couldn't you have made me look smart for once huh in a playful tone which made the rest laugh and causing Claire to blush. After breakfast Shane and Michael went on the play-station and finished there game within an hour while Claire studying to keep up with Maryann and right after Eve finished her gothic magazine and said - we need to go somewhere, somewhere really awesome,any ideas? They just sat there thinking for a while and Shane finally came up with an idea and said I know a great place that everyone would love especially me. When he said the last part it was like he was a puppy getting a bone for christmas. So Claire and Eve hesitated for a couple seconds but finally Claire asked so Shane responded by saying THE BEACH!!! Yah that would be totally awesome I love you..... your the best! But before Claire and shane could kiss Claire was practically dragged of by Eve so they could get ready for the trip while Michael and Shane packed a lot of food. When Claire and Eve came down stairs ready for the beach they were looking awesome and the guys were just drooling causing the girls to blush and giggle. Once Claire got on the bottom step Shane came over and kissed her with passion. When Shane broke the kiss this caused Claire to pout and that made Shane grin. Once they packed up the car they started driving towards the beach. Were all the fun begins.

**So how did I do please review and tell me what you want in the next chapter I have some ideas but it would be great if you guys gave me some. Well anyways PLEASE review!!**

**also If you give me at least 2 reviews I'll make this worth your while**

**Thanks Love,**

**LoV YA ShAnE :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that i haven't put another chapter on, i've been grounded such fun! Well please review!!**

**peace out!**

**Claire's POV **

**When we arrived at the beach I was speechless. It was just so beautiful, the water was literally sparkling.**

**i was just so mesmerized until someone of course Shane picked me up bridal style and carried me to the perfect spot under a shady tree, so we could all put our crap we brought down and so that Michael sense he is a vampire he wont burn to death. It was just so ........... beautiful!!!**

**SHANE'S POV**

**When we all got to the beach I looked over at Claire, she was just so... well hot! She also had a look on her face that pretty much said that she's never seen a beach before which is pretty hilarious! So being myself i went over to her when she got out of the car and picked her up bridal style, and man her face was in shock so I took that as a chance to kiss her, and believe me it wasn't an innocent kiss either. Before **

**no time we were under a shady tree thanks to the blood sucking friend Michael (who doesn't want to tan or better yet will burn which I wouldn't mind, but he's my friend and Claire would be devastated so I'll suck up an deal). Oh this is gonna be so much fun I cant wait to see you in your bathing suit I said to Claire who was giggling now thanks to yours truly!! All she said back was ; and I cant wait to see you in your swim trunks and also seeing you take your shirt of so I can take advantage of your muscles, she said in a timid voice that just made me grin in triumph!**

**EVES POV**

**OH MAN, OH MAN , OH MAN , OH MAN ...... I cant believe were at the beach! I haven't been here for like ever I said out loud which maid Michael laugh. I hope Michael will be okay I thought right after. I couldn't remember the last time it looked this good they must have fixed it up some-more I thought to myself. OH THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOOO MUCH FUN , i squealed to Michael.**

**hey sorry that its short, Im kinda brain dead and cant think of anything else! So give me an idea for the next chapter. You know what to do so yeah please review. Also I need at least 2 reviews so yeah byes**

**PeAcEoUt**

**LoV YA ShAnE :p**


End file.
